Dragoon
by Rya Starling
Summary: Tyson disappeared years ago, then a mysterious girl appears claiming to know him but can this girl who calls herself Dragoon help the guys find Tyson or will they find out a more horrible secret CH6 UPLOADED
1. Chapter 1 The girl

DRAGOON CH.1  
  
Tyson disappeared years ago and suddenly a mysterious girl appears at the doorstep of Kai's house without memory of who she is or where she comes from. All she remembers is the name Blade Breakers can she help the boys find Tyson, but can the boys keep there minds to the mission and not get caught by love  
  
This came to me while I was writing my other fic The Underground Halfings. I don't own Blade Breakers and so on and so on and so on....  
  
-Rya Starling  
  
^  
  
CHAPTER 1 THE MYSTERIOUS GIRL  
  
Kai slowly sipped the tea he held in his hand as he read a book Kenny had left behind on his last visit and that was months ago. It was a thick book called Harry Potter and the Sorcerers stone, usually he didn't read such things but this book caught his attention. Slowly he put the book down and his eyes turned to the photo of the Blade Breakers years ago when they were still children, slowly he picked up the framed photo. His eyes turned to Tyson, the one person who brought the whole group together disappeared four years ago just after they left a large party. They never did find him, and slowly the Blade Breakers broke apart now the only time they saw each other was on short visits or on BBA business.  
  
Kai felt a part of him died that day when Tyson disappeared, he guessed they all did each of them in the Blade Breakers. He still bladed everyone did but not for the World Champions anymore they ran there own training groups, gyms or stores. Kai now heir of all his grandfather's fortune since two years ago after his grandfathers sudden death, opened a large gym and held weekly tournaments for the kids in the community. Once and a while Mister Dickenson would drop by to see how things were going, they were always smooth going now, and always trying to get the boys back together.  
  
Kai put the picture back down and looked out his window it was raining again, the summer rain was a small brake in the heat wave they had been having for the last month and he guessed they needed some rain. He sat down back in his bed and sighed things were so boring since he stopped bladeing professionally, he would think of calling the guys sometimes and getting them all back together but business always interrupted his plans.  
  
Slowly looking out the window he noticed a figure laying outside in the rain crumbled in a ball in front of the large gates. Slowly he looked closer but couldn't make out who it was but it was clear this person was probably homeless, or some old man lost in the rain and probably out of his mind. Slowly he pressed a button on the speaker-phone and got the butler James on the other end.  
  
'James go and see who's at the gates" Kai said.  
  
'Yes Master Kai" James said and slowly the line went dead.  
  
Kai looked out the window as James approached the person in front of the gates suddenly as he saw his butler bending over the person he suddenly screamed. Two maids came running out and hauled the tiny figure towards the house in the pouring rain. Kai thinking this odd slowly ran downstairs and as he got to the first floor he saw James the Butler and the maids carrying the tiny person inside the large mansions hallway.  
  
'What in the name of God are you doing?" Kai asked as he walked towards them.  
  
'Sir it's a young girl no older then you" James said and slowly removed his jacket from her head.  
  
It was a girl to Kai's surprise a very attractive girl about his age, she was about his height maybe a bit shorter. Her long almost white blue hair hung down soaked to her skin as were her clothes. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and her ice blue eyes looked straight at Kai with weakness.  
  
'Kai.Blade breakers..Ty.son" The girl choked as she slipped into uncunciousness again.  
  
'What?" Kai asked as he was sure this girl whom he had never met before had just said his name and his former teams name and Tysons name. 'Get her to the guest room call a doctor I want her treated at once!"  
  
'Yes sir" The Maids said as they hurried upstairs with the butler close behind to call the doctor.  
  
^  
  
Max slowly watched as the blades in the dish crashed against each other, his mother was testing yet another new design and he was putting it to the test as the blade stopped spinning, slowly picked up Draciel. He guessed his moms new design needed more attack power and a little less defense.  
  
'Max" A voice said and he turned to see Emily standing in the doorway.  
  
'Oh hey Emily" Max said and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek, they had been going out since Tyson disappeared.  
  
'Hey you have a phone call" Emily said and handed him the Cell Phone.  
  
'Really?" Max asked, 'Who is it?"  
  
'Your not going to believe this but it's Kai" Emily said.  
  
'Kai wo" Max said.  
  
Max hadn't seen Kai in years not since Tyson disappeared and the team drifted apart. He came to work with his mom with prototype blades and such, it was a good job and it paid good but he still missed the old life. He missed the days when he and the others would battle it out with other teams to get to there goal. Slowly he pressed the hold button and he heard a hello on the other line.  
  
'Kai hey man it's great to hear from yea" Max said with a laugh, 'How yea been?"  
  
'Listen I think you need to get down to my mansion right now" Kai said.  
  
^  
  
Kai clutched the phone in his left hand as he pacied back and forth in his room.  
  
'Why?" Max asked.  
  
'Because I found a girl outside" Kai said and clutched a blade in his hand, 'When we brought her inside she mumbled something about Tyson"  
  
'What Tyson?" Max asked and Kai could hear the phone almost dropping.  
  
'Yea and what's even odder we found a blade in her pocket" Kai said, 'It's Tyson's blade"  
  
^  
  
Oh Cliff hanger I just love to torture you people.he, he so REVIEW people more the reviews pile in the more chapters go up! 


	2. Chapter 2 Reunited

DRAGOON CH.2  
  
All right people here is chapter 2 enjoy and REVIEW  
  
-Rya Starling  
  
^  
  
CHAPTER 2 REUNITED  
  
Ray looked out at the mansion threw the windshield of his old Shelby Cobra GT 500 85, the mansion was huge as it was secured behind large golden gates. Ray had to admire the beauty of the lawn, and everything else about Kai's place, he really outdone himself in fixing it all up. He wondered what the others would be like now after years of separation he figured each of them would be about sixteen or going on seventeen. He slowly rubbed Drigger who sat in his pocket and took a quick look at himself in the mirror.  
  
His long black hair was still longer then ever and he made no attempt do anything with it because it was useless and if he tried to cut it he always thought twice because his hair grew like a wild fire. He was no longer wearing the old white Chinese outfit he use to wear in his youth, being the head of a gym known world wide he wore a tan suit here instead. But as he saw other cars parked in the front yard he began to wish he had worn his old white training clothes instead of the suit.  
  
Slowly the gates started open and he turned his music off as he drove into the yard, putting on a pair of sunglasses he slowly stopped his car, stepped out and walked towards the steps of the mansion.  
  
Slowly the door was opened by the butler and he was lead into a large living room where he was greeted by the eyes of everyone else as usual he was late something that Tyson had rubbed off on him before he vanished. He quickly looked at each of the people inside.  
  
Max had kept his blond hair short and messy as always since he never did bother with a comb in the mourning or any hair product at that. He was wearing a full pair of green overalls tucked into a pair of sneakers with a hole in one side. He stood there trying to convince Kai to invest his interests into his repair of shop.  
  
Kai stood there annoyed of the blond hair blader as he noticed Ray coming into the room. Kai's hair had remained pretty much the same unless you count the slightly larger ponytail in the back of his head. Kai was wearing a long sleeved red shirt with a black jacket covering it and his black pants went to his ankles just above his black shoes. Ray thought he looked ready to go to a court case or something.  
  
Then his eyes caught Kenny or chief as they use call him sitting on the couch typing on his lab top talking to Dizzy. He still hid his eyes underneath his long brown bangs, but now it spiked up in the back a bit giving it a punk like look. He was wearing a short sleeved white shirt with a pencil holder on the right side holding pens; his pants went to his knees and looked like those zipper off the bottom pants. He talked to Dizzy about spin rotation on a blade and attack speed or something like that.  
  
'Hey Ray that you dude?" Max asked with a huge grin as he noticed his old friend coming towards them.  
  
'Hey Max how are yea dude?" Ray asked removing his sunglasses and grinning his sharp cat like teeth at Max.  
  
'Hello" Kai said and Ray shook his old friends hand as he smiled at him.  
  
'Hey no hello to the bit beast trapped in the computer?" Dizzy asked and Kenny stood up smiling.  
  
'Don't mind Dizzy she's touchier then ever" Kenny asked, 'How are you guys"  
  
Slowly the group looked at each other, after so many years they stood here all together again.  
  
'The Blade Breakers are together again" Ray said.  
  
'Almost all of us" Kai said and there thoughts turned back to Tyson if he were here right now he would be asking where Kai kept all his food but he wasn't here. All was silent.  
  
'So Kai what's all this about this girl anyway?" Kenny asked.  
  
'Why don't we ask her ourselves she's upstairs eating" Kai said.  
  
Slowly walked up stairs to the room where Kai had put the girl, slowly they opened the door and all they heard was munching noises. As they looked inside they saw the young girl completely pigging out on food in her bed, dishes were everywhere.  
  
'What in the." Max asked.  
  
'Yummy this good!" The girl cried and saw them. 'Hey come on in guys the foods great!"  
  
'Sir um she's been eating like this for the past half an hour" The Butler said as he turned towards Kai.  
  
Suddenly the girl let out a burp and whipped her mouth excusing herself as she laid back down rubbing her stomach and licking her lips.  
  
'Yum what a meal" She chuckled.  
  
Slowly the room was cleared of dishes and the guys slowly gathered around the room to ask the strange girl questions. She slowly stood near the window wearing some clothes Kai had given her a long red sundress cut to her knees given by one of the maids. Her hair was a tangled mess and she looked like she had just went threw hell and back. But what they noticed was the scratches and bruises that went about her body that was exposed.  
  
'Who are you?" Max asked, 'Where do you come from?"  
  
'I'm the one who escaped" She said in a whisper, 'I survived"  
  
'Survived what?" Ray asked.  
  
'The experiments" The girl said quietly as she sat back down rubbing her arms, 'I remember the needles, the tests and him"  
  
'Huh?" Max asked and Kai was getting frustrated.  
  
'Where did you get this blade!" Kai screamed forcing the blade in front of the girl's face.  
  
The girl suddenly grabbed the blade with her right hand and let it rest in her palm. Suddenly it gave a jerk and to their amazement the blade started to spin in the palm of her hand. They awed as the blade went to the tip of her finger and she tossed it into the air and caught the blade as it came down.  
  
'How did she do that?" Max asked.  
  
'Fascinating!" Kenny said.  
  
'Impossible how did you do that?" Ray asked, 'Make the blade move without ripping it from a launcher"  
  
'I know what you want" The girl said and gripped the blade, 'You want what they want"  
  
'What who wants?" Ray asked getting frustrated  
  
'The Ultimate Bit Beast but I'll never tell" The girl said and hugged the blade.  
  
'Enough of this what if all this!" Ray screamed, 'This Ultimate Bit beast, experiments, some mysterious guy what does it all mean!"  
  
'Your Drigers Master" The girl said and stood up pointing the blade straight at Ray. 'If you wont to know battle me if you win I tell you everything"  
  
'Ray hold up you don't even know what she's up to" Max said.  
  
'You can use my personal dish downstairs" Kai said.  
  
'Kai wait a second!" Kenny cried.  
  
'I accept your Challenge but first before we start tell me your name since you already know mine" Ray said.  
  
'My name" The girl said. 'They called me Dragoon!"  
  
^  
  
Ha another cliffhanger since the last one got 9 reviews! Nine wow for one chapter wo. Anyway remember REVIEW more there are the more chapters go up! Oh and Thanks to everyone who Reviewed and since they all loved Cliff Hangers so much I'm thinking about doing it more often. 


	3. Chapter 3 the Interupted Battle

DRAGOON CH.3  
  
Ok after eighteen reviews and probably still counting I have come back to write chapter 3 finally. Gomen Nesi for waiting long but I chose to be lazy see how this does in the reviews for a while and I got eighteen reviews in two chapters! Anyway you probably want to read the battle scenes so let the chapter begin!  
  
-Rya Starling  
  
^  
  
CHAPTER 3 THE INTERUPTED BATTLE  
  
Ray carefully examined the launcher and ripcord Kai slowly handed her. It was a new model the Chief and Dizzy had decided to test in the battle, it was round and snapped onto your wrist by an adjustable band, a slot where the blade came out was the front and the ripcord came out from the back. Ray was colored in a green and silver which Kenny probably did to match Drigger.  
  
'I call these little things Wrist Launchers" Kenny said. 'Me and Dizzy have been working on them for over a year now and we finally built some prototype and this battle is perfect to test them"  
  
'Wow cool I wont one!" Max cried as he was looking at the launcher on Ray's wrist.  
  
'Um excuse me" Dragoon said as she drew the attention away from the new launchers to herself as she stepped into the room.  
  
The boys however were sort of stunned in there places as they saw her coming into the battle room, she had taken a shower and did her long white blue hair up into a high ponytail with dropped down to her waist. She was wearing short sleeved knee length blue dress with a metal belt rapped around her waist. She had a long white glove on her right hand which went down to her hand and went threw her middle finger and thumb, on her left wrist was a blue wrist band.  
  
'Let's get this over with shall we boys?" Dragoon asked as she slowly walked up towards the dish.  
  
'Yea I'm ready" Ray said and walked up towards the dish also as Kenny ran over towards Dragoon.  
  
'Here you can use this" Kenny said handing her a Wrist Launcher she took it examining it carefully. 'You put your blade in here then pull on the cord in the back"  
  
'Thank you" She said and slowly smiled at Kenny and suddenly leaped for joy, 'Oh yea this is so cool!"  
  
'Gee's it's almost like having Tyson back" Max chuckled.  
  
'Yea only a female version" Kai said.  
  
'All right let's do it!" Dragoon cried and held out her right arm as did Ray and Kai slowly went in the middle of them.  
  
'Bladers ready?" Kai asked and slowly looked at the two, 'Ready Let it rip!"  
  
'Go Drigger!" Ray cried.  
  
Drigger launched into the dish with high speed, as Dragoon's blade seemed to be spinning still in one place. Drigger went for an attack but the blade dodged to the right.  
  
'She dodged?" Ray asked. 'Drigger try it again!"  
  
Drigger aimed towards the blade again but missed again as it dodged the attack for the second time.  
  
'Sorry but slow pokes don't cut it does these days" Dragoon said and smirked a smile.  
  
'Drigger tiger claw attack!" Ray cried. 'Ariel type!"  
  
Drigger suddenly spun away from the spinning blade and towards the edge of the dish as it retched the edge it did a back flip towards the blade. It came down doing a pile driver towards the blade below it.  
  
'Perfect now I." Dragoon said and suddenly the blade moved out the way a mysterious unknown blade came crashing into Drigger sending it crashing to the other side of the dish still spinning it stood still.  
  
'What in the?" Kenny asked as all eyes turned to a mysterious youth who stepped out from the shadows.  
  
The guy was about their age in his early twenties with short unruly hair split in the middle going outwards on the sides. He was wearing a short sleeved white shirt with a red Columbia jacket over the shirt and a pair of ankle tight jeans He slowly caught the blade it came back to his hand, looking at the blade breakers he smirked.  
  
'So this is where you've been running off to Dragoon huh to be a bunch of" He said and smirked, 'Huh I can't even think a word that even suits there bladeing skills"  
  
'Tala?" Kai asked. 'Looks like my security needs retraining so what do you want?"  
  
Tala looked at each of the blade breakers with a smirk across his face, and pointed straight at Dragoon.  
  
'I'm just here for her" He said and lowered his arm. 'But don't worry I'm not here to fight huh none of you would be worth my time anyway since the only blade breaker the seemed to be worth my time isn't accounted for in this room. Now my employer has told me to tell you you're to be at the BBA World Championships as special gusts of honor. Don't even try to refuse because I'm sure Tyson wouldn't like it if you did"  
  
'Tyson?" They all asked.  
  
'What in the hell?" Kai asked and tried to launch toward Tala but Max held him back, 'What did you do to him?"  
  
'Nothing yet" Tala said. 'So if you wont to ensure your friends safety I'm counting on you being there oh and Dragoon your masters calling"  
  
'Grrr if you even touch him" Dragoon said and her eyes suddenly started to glow a bright blue and the wind around her started to pick up.  
  
'Now, now my little bit beast no need to get feisty threw you do look so beautiful when you do" Tala chuckled. 'It would have been a lot easier if you just told me who held the ultimate bit beast"  
  
'Shut up!" Dragoon cried and held out her hand and an invisible force of wind knocked the former bio volt blader into the wall.  
  
'Well it seems you haven't lost your touch" Tala said getting up and tugging on his jacket as he whipped the dirt off his clothes. 'I'll see you all at the world championships oh and remember Tyson gonna be waiting for you"  
  
As he walked away slowly Ray suddenly tried to go after him growling under his teeth his launcher and blade ready for battle.  
  
'Leave him go Ray" Dragoon said and turned to the others, 'I'm sorry"  
  
'What was Tala talking about?" Max asked, 'Why was he calling you a bit beast?"  
  
'Yea and why did he come here?" Ray asked.  
  
'And who does he work for?" Kenny asked.  
  
'You know all the answers don't you?" Kai asked.  
  
'Yes and no" Dragoon said. 'My masters is in danger because of me, because I came looking for help for him"  
  
'Who's your master?" Dizzy asked.  
  
'I think we all know the answer to that" Kai said, 'Your not human are you?"  
  
'You mean she's" Max said.  
  
'My name is Dragoon I am a bit beast that was given human life by cybernetic and scientific experimental genetics" Dragoon said. 'He called me a Bit human"  
  
^  
  
Well how the fic so far? Remember the more REVIEWS I get the more chapters go up. 


	4. Chapter 4 Kidnapped

DRAGOON CH.4  
  
All right let's get this thing started shall we let it rip!  
  
^  
  
CHAPTER 4 KIDNAPPED  
  
'SNORE"  
  
'I don't know what's worst Dragoon snoring or the bus ride" Max said as he looked over his shoulder at the bit beast human sleeping on the back of the bus.  
  
The Blade Breakers were on a bus heading for their destination the World Championship tournament dome in Tokyo City. Now the three hours of snoring coming from Dragoon wasn't nearly as bad as there situation. It turned out not even Dragoon knew who the hell was the opposing team, they were going in blind.  
  
'I don't get it how could someone take a bit beast and turn into.into" Ray said as he watched Dragoon turned upside in her chair, 'Well her?"  
  
'What I'm worried about isn't Dragoon but our competition" Kai said. 'Tala invited us and it's probably some sort of trap"  
  
'Yea and how does Dragoon know him anyway?" Kenny asked.  
  
'Hey I think I found something chief" Dizzy said.  
  
'Found what?" Max asked.  
  
'I got Dizzy to search the BBA files for the World Championship bladers competing in this years tournament" Kenny said.  
  
'Yea and get this they call themselves the Bit Stealers" Dizzy said.  
  
'Here I have pictures of them right here huh?" Kenny asked, 'This can't be right"  
  
'What's up chief?" Ray asked as they all gathered around the lab top computer as pictures of their competition came up.  
  
'Nothing not even a name" Dizzy said.  
  
'Nothing but that means we're going in totally blind!" Max cried, 'This is so not fair!"  
  
Suddenly the entire bus came to a quick sharp stop, Dragoon suddenly was launched underneath the seats and looked up still half a sleep to see what was going on. The others were holding on for dear life onto the seats as Grandpa suddenly opened the door and stepped outside.  
  
'What in the world was that?" Ray asked.  
  
'Are we there yet?" Dragoon yawned looking at the front of the bus.  
  
Suddenly they saw the cause of the sudden stop a person was standing on the hood of the bus. It looked a like a boy there age, he suddenly came crashing into the bus through the windshield smashing it. His body and entire face was covered by a long black cloak, he slowly looked around at the blade breakers.  
  
'Who in the world!" Max yelled.  
  
'So you're the blade breakers what a joke" He chuckled, 'But you Dragoon well, well, well I come looking for the enemy and your right in there lines but then again you always did have an aggressive streak"  
  
'Who are you!" Kai growled.  
  
'Oh sorry for not introducing myself" He said and slowly removed his cloak.  
  
Everyone gasped he looked just like Kai only his hair was blazing red with a streak of orange and his outfit was deep crimson red and black. He grinned showing off his sharp fang like teeth as he grabbed Dragoon by the arm and suddenly she bit deep into his skin and he yelled in pain he quickly released her.  
  
'Kai that guy looks just like you" Max cried.  
  
'What do you wont and why do you look like me!" Kai yelled getting his launcher and blade ready.  
  
'You mean you haven't told them" The man chuckled, 'That's a real big secret Dragoon"  
  
'Do you know this guy?" Ray asked his eyes turning to Dragoon who was crawling underneath the seats her arms hiding her head. 'Dragoon?"  
  
'I don't wont to go back!" Dragoon cried. 'I hate it there don't let them take me!"  
  
'Dragoon your master is calling" he said and suddenly he walked towards the frightened girl underneath the seats when Kai charged into action knocking the look alike to the ground.  
  
'Who the hell do you think you are?" Kai yelled.  
  
'Ha, ha, ha this is hilarious if you must know my name is Keith I'm one of the Bit Stealers" He said and suddenly threw something into the air.  
  
'Look out!" Dragoon screamed as the object started to blaze red with fire and as it came to a rest on the floor of the bus to revile it was a spinning blade.  
  
Suddenly the blade headed straight towards Kai, he dodged and as it hit the seat behind him the end suddenly caught fire and started to melt.  
  
'What a fire bug!" Dizzy screamed.  
  
'Just give me Dragoon and I wont have to resort to killing any of you" Keith chuckled.  
  
'Why should we hand her over to you!" Ray screamed.  
  
'Because my team needs it's leader" Keith said. 'Isn't that right Dragoon come on our master awaits our arrival. He's surprised you rapped these so called bladers around your finger so easily. Then again you always were a good little actress weren't you Dragoon?"  
  
'What?" Kai asked, 'You mean to tell me you've been playing with us all this time!"  
  
'Why should we listen to him Kai he could be lying" Max said. 'I mean come on no way she's our enemy right Dragoon?"  
  
Dragoon didn't answer only stand up from underneath the seats staring straight at the ground.  
  
'No I mean it's not true is it?" Ray asked.  
  
'I knew she was trouble from the day I laid eyes on her!" Kai yelled. 'They probably don't even have Tyson!"  
  
'We do have your little team leader" Keith said, 'Tell him Dragoon your little secret go ahead no point on keeping it anymore since your coming back to join us soon enough!"  
  
'I admit I was created to become the leader of the Bit Stealers but then I escaped and I met the blade breakers!" Dragoon said and the wind around her started to pick up. 'I will not return to that horrible place and to a master who just used us! The Ultimate Bit Beast I shall never tell anyone what I know never!"  
  
'Do not speak in that tongue about our master!" Keith yelled and suddenly Dragoon launched herself at him.  
  
'Dragoon?" Max asked as he tried to go over to help his friend but suddenly Kai grabbed him holding him back.  
  
Dragoon bit deep into Keith shoulder with her pointed teeth, Keith growled and reacted by touching her skin, she suddenly burst out in pain as a red burn appeared on her skin. Keith saw his chance and suddenly grabbed Dragoon in a headlock hauling something from his pocket when a blade suddenly hit in the face.  
  
'Who did that!" Keith growled.  
  
'I did got a problem?" Ray asked still holding the cord on his launcher. 'I'm not letting you take her without a fight no matter what she intended on doing! Drigger Tiger Claw Attack!"  
  
The blade came spinning towards Keith when his own blade came out of nowhere knocking into Drigger. Both smashed against each other trying to gain the advantage, suddenly a huge fire surrounded Keith's blade. Drigger hit again only this time it was hit away towards Ray feet.  
  
'No one can stand up against the Bit Stealers!" Keith laughed as he grabbed Dragoon by her hair then stood up.  
  
'Let me go!" Dragoon screamed and suddenly Keith smashed her into the side of the bus, as he removed her body from the dented steel her limp body was placed on his back.  
  
'Give her back you copy cat!" Kai screamed.  
  
'Sorry I have my orders" Keith said as he jumped out the window and to there amazement suddenly grew two large wings made of flames.  
  
The Blade Breakers watched as Dragoon was carried off by the mysterious Keith, they just stood there in shock and couldn't speak.  
  
'So he's one of the Bit Stealers" Kenny gulped. 'How could we possibly win against someone like that?"  
  
^  
  
Well what yea think? Remember the more REVIEWS the faster the chapters go up! 


	5. Chapter 5 The Unexpected Twist

DRAGOON CH.5  
  
Ok here's chapter 5 and let's the world championships on a roll shall we?"  
  
^  
  
CHAPTER 5 DECEPTION AND A UNEXPECTED TWIST  
  
'Welcome to the world championships ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer cried, 'Not only will the tournament be awesome but we have the legendary Blade Breakers here as well to fight!"  
  
'Turn that thing off!" Kai said as Max quickly turned to him turning off his radio.  
  
The Blade Breakers sat all around the locker room, again four they all seemed to be silent. After Dragoon was kidnapped the BBA sent another bus to get them to the tournament but as they sat in the locker room none of them were as happy as they should have been. Even after years the crowded out there crying out there names once again they felt betrayed and even more less complete.  
  
'I still can't believe Dragoon meant to hurt us I mean it was just like having Tyson back" Ray said. 'A least for a little while"  
  
'Yea" Max said, 'I hate to say it but she was sort of growing on me like Tyson they even ate alike"  
  
'I don't miss her at all" Kai said, 'She was trouble from the day I took her inside my home, she brought us together to lure us here and here we are and why may I ask because this stupid guy Is looking for some ultimate bit beast!"  
  
'Yea but she brought us all back together" Max said, 'I mean here we are together again fighting for something isn't that worth it?"  
  
Suddenly they were interrupted by a load clapping sound, they all looked to the door and saw Dragoon standing in the doorway, for a second Max was going to rush over but Ray stopped him as three other boys came up towards her from the back. One they recognized as Keith the others they didn't.  
  
'Lovely speech boys but I'm afraid I already have my team" Dragoon chuckled and laughed loudly. 'May I Introduce the Bit Stealers I believe you already know Keith and his fiery little attitude"  
  
They all examined the next boy who was quick to run into the room and look at Max's bag who he dumped out. This boy was a look alike of Max who was about to stop him from dumping out his stuff when he grabbed one of Max's video games. His hair was a bit longer and messier then Max's and it was colored deep purple with green highlights. He was wearing a gray pair of overalls with a long sleeved red shirt underneath.  
  
'Video Games cool!" The copy cat Max cried as he quickly turned it on and started to play the game.  
  
'That purple blond headed little boy over there is Mathew he may look innocent but he's dangerous" Dragoon chuckled.  
  
Suddenly another boy walked foreword so quick Ray couldn't even see him coming as he quickly cut Ray's hair loose and started to chuckle as they watched as they saw they were look a likes also. This boys long hair was deep silver with streaks of green which was loosely hanging down on his clothing and body. He was wearing a deep emerald green china suit similar to what Ray use to wear when he was a kid. Quickly he jumped onto the ceiling and hissed playfully as he watched Ray growl.  
  
'What's the matter Kitty got your tongue or should I saw hair?" He laughed.  
  
'This little titan of terror is Ryan he's a real wild cat if you know what I mean" Dragoon chuckled.  
  
'Stop playing around you two!" Keith growled.  
  
'Aw lay off Keith your no fun!" Mathew said.  
  
'Yea we were just having a little fun Mistress Dragoon" Ryan chuckled as he jumped down from the ceiling.  
  
'It's all right boys why don't you show our friends here what you can do" Dragoon chuckled.  
  
'Hey Ray" Max whispered.  
  
'What?" He asked.  
  
'Check out Dragoons wrists" Max whispered pointing to two gold cuffs that seem to be going into an Egyptian like eye with a green jewel in the middle of the eye.  
  
'She didn't have those on when he was kidnapped" Ray whispered.  
  
'Ryan show us your special attack!" Dragoon chuckled and suddenly before anyone could move a movement of footsteps could be heard, they watched as a tall cloaked figure entered the room.  
  
'That wont be necessary Dragoon my dear" The cloaked man said.  
  
'Of course all right boys come on Master is ready to go and get started" Dragoon said and slowly the boys who all awed and moaned walked back behind Dragoon.  
  
'Now I believe the world championships tournament is about to begin my team verses yours" He said.  
  
'Who are you!" Ray asked.  
  
'Are you the one who has Tyson!" Kai yelled.  
  
'Give him back to us" Max yelled.  
  
'You will meet your old friend very soon as soon as the tournament begins actually" The man said taking out a pocket watch and looking at the time. 'Come along boys and Dragoon of course we have things to prepare"  
  
'Hey wait a second!" Kai screamed as he charged towards the cloaked man. 'Your going to give Tyson back to us if I have to beat it out of you!"  
  
'Not so fast!" Dragoon yelled and grabbed Kai by the jacket only he slipped out of it and smashed his fist straight into the Man's shadowed face and the man fell to the ground.  
  
'Master!" Ryan said rushing over towards his master as Dragoon helped him up.  
  
'Are you hurt master?" Dragoon asked.  
  
'No I'm fine" The man said and looked straight over towards Kai, 'Well now isn't that a surprise the great and mighty silent Kai rushing foreword like a certain hardheaded boy they use to know"  
  
'Kai hey man you ok?" Max asked running towards Kai.  
  
'I'm fine" Kai said, 'Yo mister how about showing us your face if your so great why don't you show us what you like"  
  
'Don't talk to our master in that tone!" Mathew cried.  
  
'Or what you'll hit me?" Kai asked.  
  
'No he's right they have a right to know just who to expect to battle in the final round" The man said, 'Dragoon would you fetch Tala and tell him to get the special dish ready"  
  
'Yes Master" Dragoon said and slowly walked away looking at the blade breakers until she disappeared threw the door.  
  
Slowly the man removed his cloak and the blade breakers fell into a deadly silent. He was about there age, his long blue hair was tied back in a ponytail, his bangs spiked out in the front in a mess. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt covered by a dark navy blue jacket, and a pair of light blue jeans. He wore a gold dragon shaped earning in one of his ears, and his hands were covered with white gloves.  
  
'I..it can't be" Max gasped his hands shaking.  
  
'No It must so sort of mistake" Ray gasped.  
  
'Holly Bit Beast!" Dizzy said.  
  
'I second that" Kenny said.  
  
'Well Kai don't you have anything to say to me?" He asked.  
  
'Tyson" Kai said.  
  
^  
  
So did I surprise yea? I mean making Tyson the bad guy he, he I'm totally evil! So remember the more REVIEWS the faster the chapters go up 


	6. Chapter 6 The First Round

DRAGOON CH.6  
  
Ok finally it is here chapter 6 of Dragoon after I don't how long maybe a month of writers block gees. Anyway here's the next chapter to revile new secrets and the first round of the world championships   
  
^  
  
CHAPTER 6 THE FIRST MATCH   
  
'Ladies and Gentlemen Welcome to the World Championships round one!" The announcer cried, 'May I introduce the famous, the rulers of the dish, the most incredible bladers to enter this arena, Put your hands together for The Blade Breakers!"   
  
The crowd roared as the blade breakers entered the arena heads down, none of them waved and the crowd fell silent as they saw only three bladers including Kenny walk into the arena.   
  
'Uh ladies and gentlemen please bare with us while we sort of a little problem" The Announcer cried.   
  
^  
  
Dragoon walked down the darkness of the underground hallways underneath the stadium, she knew if anyone caught her down here doing what was doing her master would have her punished suddenly someone bumped into her and she looked behind her to see the figure of Matthew following her close behind he quickly hid his head and they both screamed.   
  
'Matthew damn it!" Dragoon cried. 'What in the name of bit beasts are you doing!"   
  
'I saw you coming down here Mistress and I followed you" Matthew said, 'Master doesn't us wont us down here"   
  
'How many times have I told you my names Dragoon Matthew" Dragoon said, 'And besides what do you think is going to happen to us after we defeat the blade breakers you know who is not gonna have any use for us anymore"   
  
'Let's go back the championships is starting" Matthew said and Dragoon sighed looking down at the shorter boy.   
  
'You are such a baby Matthew" Dragoon said, 'Now that you're here you gonna have to follow me"   
  
They started to walk until they came upon a large cell where no light at all hit and Dragoon lit her lamp she was carrying in her hand.   
  
'Please let's go back" Matthew said.   
  
'No we're here" Dragoon said.   
  
'Who are you?" A voice asked.   
  
'I'm here to help you" Dragoon said, 'My name is Dragoon"   
  
^  
  
'What are they talking about?" Kenny asked.   
  
'What do you think without four bladers we're likely to be disqualified" Dizzy said.   
  
'I know that but the others they just don't have the will to blade anymore since we found out" Kenny said and slowly looked at the others who were sitting on in there bench. They hadn't said a word since they found out who the leader of the Bit Stealers was and now there own will was sort of broken.   
  
'Um we have come to a decision" The announcer said as he faded the boys, 'I'm really sorry but if you don't come up with a fourth blader in five minutes I'm afraid we're going to have to disqualify you"   
  
^  
  
'Master isn't going to be happy" Matthew said as they lead a person covered in a cloak through the empty hallways of the arena.   
  
'Oh your such a coward now I need you to promise me something" Dragoon said and bent down to Matthew's level. 'I need you to promise you wont tell anyone including Master what we've done I'll take the blame if he finds out, and I need you to take this to the announcer"   
  
'Huh ok" Matthew said as he took the piece of paper.   
  
^  
  
'We don't have a fourth blader" Kai said in sort of a whisper.   
  
Tyson watched with a smirk across his face if things went like this his team wouldn't even have to battle and he didn't wont that slowly his eyes caught Mattew running across the stadium towards the Announcer and hand him something before running away and as he past Tyson running with his head down he stopped suddenly.   
  
'What did you give the announcer?" Tyson asked.   
  
'I don't know someone I the hallway told me to give it to him" Mattew said and Tyson could see Mattew's eyes were not making contact with eyes as he slowly left slowly.   
  
^  
  
'What?" Kai asked sort of surprised by the contents of the letter as was everyone else.   
  
'That's what is says a fifth blader shall join in about fifteen minutes" The announcer said.   
  
The blade breakers all looked at each other in confusion as none of them knew who this fourth blader was. Slowly the announcer returned to his stand above the crowd and cleared his throat.   
  
'Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for waiting and now let's introduce the new comers who are making a wave in the Bladeing world The Bit Stealers!" The announcer cried.   
  
Slowly the Bit Stealers came from there entrance with Tyson leading them, and the crowd burst out in applause.  
  
'Well this is it" Ray said.  
  
'I'll go first" Kai said, 'He needs to be punished"   
  
'Kai" Kenny said as he approached the leader of the bladeb breakers approached the dish.   
  
'Keith get out there" Tyson said and Keith smirked as he approached the dish.   
  
'The first match will be Keith verses Kai! Bladers ready!"   
  
'Uh this is going to be a piece of cake!" Keith chuckled and Kai didn't answer only get his blade ready.   
  
'These will be sudden death matches Ready…3...2...1"   
  
'Let it Rip!" The two bladers screamed.   
  
Both blades headed it off at once and crashed in the middle of the dish, Dranzer suddenly backed away and unleashed a hard hit to Keith's blade. Suddenly Kai noticed a large smirk across Keith's face.   
  
'Tell me Kai are you under pressure?" Keith asked.   
  
'What are you getting at?" Kai asked as there blades clashed once again.   
  
'Let's say I'm about to unleash a volcano and your in the middle of it!" Keith cried and suddenly his blade started to glow deep red and Kai felt the temperature slowly rising.   
  
'What's going on?" Kai asked as suddenly Keith let out a laugh as he was surrounded by a red fiery aura.   
  
'Fire Arrow attack!" Keith cried and suddenly Dranzer was attacked by Keith's blade as a figure appeared above the blade and unleashed arrows of fire hitting his blade dead on sending it to the side of the dish and it quickly recovered.   
  
Kai suddenly screamed as he felt something burn into his skin and Keith started to laugh.   
  
'Your probably wondering why your in pain?" Keith chuckled, 'You see it's very simple every time your blade is attacked successfully you feel the pain it's a technique our master created for us"   
  
'You think I'm scared of you?" Kai asked and holding his arm he growled, 'Dranzer!"   
  
Dranzer appeared from his blade and faced the bit beast that was over the other blade, it looked just like Drigger only something was different and Kai what it was, the drigger look-alike was only an armour like cover for a human like figure and it suddenly attacked Dranzer and Kai screamed as both hit and they began exchanging blows.   
  
'This is horrible!" Dizzy cried, 'Close me, Close me!"   
  
'I don't believe Tyson could do this battle against his own team" Max said.   
  
'The Tyson we knew would never hurt us none the less change teams" Ray said and suddenly Kenny realized something.   
  
'Your right he isn't the same Tyson we know and we should except that he is our enemy" Kenny said.   
  
'Uh Chief" Dizzy said.   
  
'Not now Dizzy" Kenny said.   
  
'But…" Dizzy said.   
  
'Later!" Kenny cried and his eyes went back to the battle.   
  
'Give it up your never going to win!" Keith laughed as Dranzer was at the mercy of his bit beast.   
  
Kai now covered in burns, his clothes were torn apart and he was on his knees in pain. There was no way he was going win, no he couldn't loose he was going to show Tyson that he would regret the day he decided to betray them. He could remember what Tyson did for him when he betrayed his team, he didn't give up on him and when he was sinking in the river who was the first to grab his hand but Tyson. Suddenly he saw Dragoon coming into the arena, her she reminded him so much so Tyson it was as if when she first woke up in his mansion that Tyson was really back.   
  
Slowly Keith noticed Kai was standing up and suddenly a fiery aura appeared around him and Dranzer suddenly let out a howl.   
  
'I don't know what this is all about but I know your just a copy cat" Kai said, 'A puppet controlled by the person I once trusted more then anyone. Dranzer!"   
  
'Attack!" Keith cried.   
  
Light surrounded the arena and blinded both teams and audience were blinded.   
  
'Ah What's happening?" Max cried.   
  
'There attacks were so great the light is created when they both hit" Kenny cried hiding his eyes with his arm.   
  
'I see something!" Ray screamed.   
  
The light died down and both teams saw Keith gasping the dish as they saw his blade was laying in the dish still spinning and his gasp suddenly turn into laughter as he looked at Dranzer laying still in the dish.   
  
'Kai?" Max asked, 'Where is he?"   
  
Suddenly they looked over and saw Kai laying on the floor his arms and other parts of his body covered in burns and clothes were torn and burnt around the edges.   
  
'Kai!" Ray screamed as he and the others ran towards there team mate.   
  
Tyson smirked, the match had ended with his team leading 1 to nothing and with the rest of the matches in deathmatches no one will defeat him. Slowly his eyes turned to Dragoon who walked up beside him.   
  
'Where were you?" Tyson asked.   
  
'I was busy getting myself a snack" Dragoon said. 'Is there a problem you won the first match"   
  
'Yes" Tyson said and his eyes watched as Kai was helped into his stretcher.   
  
'KAI!" A voice screamed.   
  
Suddenly the blade breakers all looked over towards the entrance and saw a boy there age standing against the wall catching his breath. His long blue hair was bushy and messy his long bangs hanging half in his eyes. He was wearing a baggy white shirt and a pair of baggy jeans that appeared too big for his skinny body. His face was covered in scrapes and dirt.   
  
He ran over to Kai who was laying in the stretcher and as he looked up he gasped as the sight.   
  
'Chief" Dizzy said.   
  
'What?" Kenny asked.   
  
'Well you see when I was analyzing the battle I couldn't help but notice something" Dizzy said, 'The strange single was coming from Tyson and when I did some more analyzing"   
  
'Cut to the point" Kenny said.   
  
'Tysons not even Human!" Dizzy cried.   
  
'Which one?" Kenny asked as he saw a dirtier more beat up version of Tyson beside Kai stretcher.   
  
^  
  
Wondering what's going on REVIEW and more chapters will go up quicker and next chapter 


End file.
